falloutboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)
"Wilson (Expensive Mistakes)"' '''is a song from Fall Out Boy's seventh studio album, [[M A N I A|''M A N I A]]. It was released on January 10, 2018 with a music video. Lyrics '1 I was I was I was Gonna say something that would solve all our problems But then I got drunk and I forgot what I was talking about I forgot what I was talking about Don't you, don't you, don't you know There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody but you Than to be loved by everybody but you, but you 'Pre-chorus If I can get my shit together I'm gonna run away and never see any of you again Never see any of you again 'Chorus I hope the roof flies off and I get blown out into space I always make such expensive mistakes I know it's just a number but you're the 8th wonder I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color Whoa, whoa, whoa When they make a darker color (Whoa, whoa) I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color '2 Woke up on the wrong side of the paradise So when I say I'm sorry I'm late I wasn't showing up at all I really mean I didn't plan on showing up at all Don't you, don't you, don't you know I hate all my friends, I miss the days when I pretended I hate all my friends, I miss the days when I pretended with you I miss the days when I pretended with you, with you 'Pre-chorus If I can get my shit together I'm gonna run away and never see any of you again Never see any of you again 'Chorus I hope the roof flies off and I get blown out into space I always make such expensive mistakes I know it's just a number but you're the 8th wonder I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color Whoa, whoa, whoa When they make a darker color Whoa, whoa I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color Whoa, whoa, whoa When they make a darker color Whoa, whoa I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color 'Bridge If we hadn't done this thing, I think I'd be a medicine man So I could get high on my own supply whenever I can And I became such a strange shape, such a strange shape from trying to fit in Yeah, I became such a strange shape, such a strange shape 'Chorus I hope the roof flies off and I get blown out into space I always make such expensive mistakes I know it's just a number but you're the 8th wonder I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color Whoa, whoa, whoa When they make a darker color Whoa, whoa I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color Whoa, whoa, whoa I'll stop wearing black when they make, when they make Whoa, whoa I'll stop wearing black when they make a darker color Category:M A N I A songs